First Squeeze!
|type = Album |artist = Juice=Juice |released = July 15, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = 3CD, 2CD+BD, 2CD+DVD |recorded = 2013-2015 |length = 2:04:26 (regular edition) |label = |producer = |Next = |Single1 = Ten Made Nobore! |Single2 = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) |Single3 = Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu |Single4 = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! |Single5 = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete |Single6 = Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa |Single7 = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? }} First Squeeze! is Juice=Juice's first album. It will be released on July 15, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited editions. The Regular edition will include a Bonus CD. Limited Edition A will include a Blu-ray with all of the group’s MVs. Limited Edition B will include the group’s April 25 Sapporo live on DVD. Both limited editions come with a booklet and come in a tall case. Tracklist CD Tracklist Disc 1 ;The Best Juice # Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ！; Climb to the Sky!) # Romance no Tochuu (ロマンスの途中; In the Middle of Romance) # Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね（MEMORIAL EDIT); Before I Say So, You've Gotta Hug Me, Okay? (Memorial Edit) '') # Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (五月雨美女がさ乱れる（MEMORIAL EDIT); ''Early Summer Rain Beauties Go Wild (Memorial Edit) '') # Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ; ''Don't be spiteful, but embrace me) # Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (初めてを経験中; Experiencing the First Time) # Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (裸の裸の裸のKISS; A Bare, Bare, Bare, Kiss) # Are Kore Shitai! (アレコレしたい！; I Wanna Do This and That!) # Black Butterfly (ブラックバタフライ) # Kaze ni Fukarete (風に吹かれて; Blowing in the Wind) # Senobi (背伸び; Stretching) # Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は; My Life Isn't Just for Show) Disc 2 ;The Brand-new Juice #Wonderful World #CHOICE & CHANCE #Ai Ai Gasa (愛・愛・傘) #Umaretate no Baby Love (生まれたてのBaby Love) #Erabareshi Watashitachi (選ばれし私達) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (How are you? How are you?) #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Ai no Diving (愛のダイビング) #Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun (チクタク 私の旬) #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! (未来へ、さあ走り出せ！) #Tsudzuiteiku STORY (続いていくSTORY) Regular Edition Bonus CD ;The Cover Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015 ver.) #Kousui (J=J 2015 ver.) #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL #Scramble #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko & Uemura Akari #Last Kiss -Takagi Sayuki & Miyamoto Karin Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;MV Clips Collection #Romance no Tochuu #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Are Kore Shitai! #Black Butterfly #Kaze ni Fukarete #Senobi #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? ;Bonus Content #Romance no Tochuu (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Romance no Tochuu (Close-up Ver.) #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver.) #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (Close-up Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Are Kore Shitai! (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Black Butterfly (Close-up Ver.) #Kaze ni Fukarete (Close-up Ver.) #Senobi (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (Close-up Ver.) #Wonderful World (Close-up Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD ;Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ 4/25 Sapporo Live #Entering venue (会場入り) #Comment just before production (本番直前コメント) #Narration (ナレーション) #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #MC1 #Senobi #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #MC2 #Wonderful World #Black Butterfly #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #MC3 #SHALL WE LOVE? - Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #Kousui - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari #Kaze ni Fukarete #MC4 #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM #Ten Made Nobore! #Magic of Love #MC5 #Are Kore Shitai! #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #MC6 #Romance no Tochuu ;Encore Erabareshi Watashitachi Inspiration! Narihajimeta Koi no BELL MC7 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne Comment (コメント) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Album Information ;Disc 1 *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku (All Tracks) *Arrangements: Hirata Shoichiro (Track #1, #3, #7, #9-12), Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #2), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #4), Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #7), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #2), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #3, #7, #9-12), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #4), Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #1, #4, #6) *Brass Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #4, #6) *Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru (Track #5) *Guitar: Itagki Yusuke (Track #4) *A.Guitar: Furukawa Masayoshi (Track #7), Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *E.Guitar: Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi (Track #2) *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi (Track #7) *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki (Track #2, #4-8, #10, #12), Tsunku (Track #2), CHINO (Track #2-4, #9, #11-12), Yamao Masato (Track #2, #7-10), AKIRA (Track #5), Miyamoto Karin (Track #9), T3's (Track #11) ;Disc 2 *Lyrics: Iijimaken (Track #1), Hoshibu Sho (Track #2, #4, #8), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Tsunku (Track #5), Miura Yoshiko (Track #6), Kodama Ameko (Track #9), Tsunoda Takanori (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11) *Composition: Iijimaken (Track #1), Hoshibu Sho (Track #2, #8, #9), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Asada Masaaki (Track #4), Tsunku (Track #5), Kawanabe Hiroshi (Track #6), Ueda Tadashi (Track #6), KOJI oba (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11) *Arrangement: gaokalab (Track #1), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #2), Okubo Kaoru (Track #3), Matsui Hiroshi (Track #4), Yamazaki Jun (Track #5), CMJK (Track #6, #10), Miyanaga Jiro, Nakajima Takui (Track #7), Doi Manao (Track #8), KOJI oba (Track #10), Kondo Kaoru (Track #11), HASSE (Track #11) ;Disc 3 *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku (All Tracks) *Arrangement: Murayama Shinichiro (Track #1), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #2), Matsui Hiroshi (Track #3), Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (Track #4), Konishi Takao (Track #5, #6) Concert Performances All original songs were performed at Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~. ;Erabareshi Watashitachi *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;Tsuzuiteiku STORY *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;Magic of Love (J=J 2015 Ver.) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ Trivia *In her blog post Miyazaki Yuka mentioned that the album will include all of their singles as well as songs they performed in their tour and some new songs.嬉 宮崎由加 (Miyazaki Yuka Blog) Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 17,640* ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |July |31 |16,760 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2015-07/p/4/ |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: CHOICE & CHANCE, Ai Ai Gasa, Umaretate no Baby Love, Erabareshi Watashitachi, GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS, Ai no Diving, Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun, Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase!, Tsuzuiteiku STORY, Magic of Love (J=J 2015 ver.), BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! Category:Juice=Juice Albums Category:2015 Albums Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2015 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album Category:Juice=Juice Video Collections